In recent years, for example, like a head-mounted display or a smart glass, there has been an output apparatus which a user mounts on his/her head to use. Such an output apparatus is provided with a pair of displays which are individually disposed in front of the left and right eyes of the user, and presents images displayed on the displays to the user. Since such an output apparatus enables the user to visually recognize a picture having realistic sensation, the output apparatus is utilized in a virtual reality technique and the like.